


Нечто невозможное

by Greykite



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, Formenos, Gen, OFC - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История времен Форменос - об одиночестве и искушении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечто невозможное

Их было немного - эльдар, отважившихся разделить изгнание со своим предводителем. И то - какой же насмешкой над Законом могло бы стать изгнание Феанаро, отправься с ним треть - а то и половина - тирионских нолдор. Такого не могли допустить ни Валар, ни королевский совет, который ныне возглавил старший - второй старший - сын отрекшегося правителя. Поэтому уйти туда, где некогда была оборудована тайная мастерская, а теперь поднялись укрепленные стены Форменос, смогли немногие. 

В том числе она, чьё прозвище было - Айвэ. Одна из тех, кого когда-то в юности Феанаро мог бы назвать друзьями - этот неразговорчивый, резкий подросток, поглощенный великими замыслами, призванными доказать... всегда призванными доказать. Что и кому - уже не так важно. Им он доказывал в первую очередь - горячо и страстно. Что же, они слушали. Сын короля, талантливый эльдо - хорошая компания. 

Они были первыми из тех, кто назвал его - вождём, а себя - его верными. Тогда, в светлые годы, это казалось только дерзкой шуткой. 

Но в годы смуты из этих слов были откованы клинки, которыми Феанаро вооружил друзей - следующими после себя и своих сыновей. Она тоже получила тогда клинок, и в карих глазах зажглось жадное любопытство. Она любила охоту, но из оружия до того знала лишь лук и дротики, а это - было чем-то новым, будившим чувство, знакомое по рассказам родителей о Великом Походе. 

Её не было в Тирионе в те, самые неспокойные дни - по своему обыкновению, она пропадала в малоисследованных районах Амана, захватив пергаменты и охотничье снаряжение. Типичную для нолдор страсть исследовать она удовлетворяла в первую очередь так - изучая и описывая местность, наблюдая повадки кэлвар и олвар, а потом делясь находками с теми из своих друзей, кто лучше умел вырезать из дерева или камня. 

Её не было в Тирионе - но когда изгнанники прибыли в будущий Форменос, через пару Часов Света за ними последовала небольшая группа эльдар. Это было само собой разумеющимся решением, принятым не сговариваясь. Она просто усмехнулась, мимолетно пожав плечами, когда Феанаро задержал на ней взгляд - пока говорил ещё один её друг, Вилион. В течение следующих суток приходили другие - по одному или по двое, уже принадлежавшие к спутникам сыновей Феанаро. Король Нолдор, пожелавший разделить тяготы изгнания с сыном, прибыл последним. 

Их было совсем немного. И непохоже было, что станет больше, хотя для поддержания жизни крепости – вполне хватало. 

Северный край, куда только слабыми отсветами добирался свет Древ, тягостно действовал на эльдар, но они всё равно старались вести себя так, словно не Валинор отправил их в изгнание, а они сами ушли от Валинора. 

Они оборудовали даже тренировочную площадку - в знак того, что мнение Валар об оружии им не указ, и танцевать с клинками станут всё равно. Только танцы эти стали злее и жёстче, чем было даже в самом конце непокойного времени, а сам Феанаро и некоторые из его сыновей во время поединков превращались в чёрные вихри, с которыми даже называвшие себя верными опасались сходиться. Особенно зная, что случилось на _том_ королевском совете. 

Она - не опасалась. Спокойно брала клинок и выходила против вождя - зная, что сражается неплохо, но только _неплохо для нис_. Сражалась, выкладываясь до конца, не побеждала, но останавливала вихрь, и потом не смотрела никому в глаза. Только умывала горящее лицо холодным снегом. 

Они добывали самоцветы, совершенствовали мастерство, читали унесенные из Тириона книги и записывали в них своё, собирались в комнатах у огня, чтобы подискутировать - как раньше бывало - о свойствах материи или сплетении слов. Они говорили, что нужно только дождаться, когда кончится срок, только дождаться. Они были упрямцами, все как один, и не желали даже мысли допустить о том, что были неправы - неправы, бунтуя против Валар или уходя сюда вслед за... отцом? вождём? другом? неважно. Она тоже была упряма и не хотела сдаваться, и лазала по каменным склонам вокруг крепости, кусая губы и то и дело срываясь, но не позволяя себе забыть, что, вообще-то, исследователь. Даже если поделиться результатами со временем становилось не с кем - гордые нолдор всё чаще замыкались в себе, плотнее затворяли двери собственных мастерских и двери сердец. Словно вместе с памятью о полноценном, ярком Свете из их душ уходило что-то ещё - в том числе из души их предводителя. 

Или главное заключалось не в свете.

Их просто было слишком немного. 

Впрочем, были письма. От близких, оставшихся в Тирионе. 

Вот только супруга Феанаро, искусная Нэрданель Махтаниэн, писала только некоторым своим детям, чаще всего старшему и двум младшим - и ни разу мужу. 

Проходило время, которое не отражается на телах эльдар - но которое всё же оставляет печать на их душах. Время в Форменос, растягивающееся и вовсе не желающее идти так быстро, как протекавшее песком сквозь пальцы время Непокоя. Среди них, гордых упрямцев, не желавших опускать голову, не было ни одного, кто ведал бы смутную науку, которую только начинали постигать ваниар - науку об устройстве души. Айвэ же в своё время не пожелала учиться у прозванного Мудрым отца - сочтя, что слишком много в нём ваниарского для неё, чистой нолдиэ. 

Феанаро же ваниарскую науку просто не признавал. 

Проходило время. 

*  
Обитатели Форменос полюбили играть в снежки - одно из новых развлечений, ещё способное вызвать улыбку. И куда менее опасное, чем танец стали. 

Так что Феанаро практически не удивился, ощутив ткнувшийся ему в плечо снежный комок. Хотя игр в снежки он, разумеется, не планировал. 

Он вышел пройтись - ему необходим был сейчас глоток свежего прохладного воздуха, после тяжелого разговора с отцом. 

Ему было больно видеть, как тот, кого он ценил больше всего и всех в Арде - даже больше своих Камней – ещё будучи среди Живущих превращается в призрак себя самого. Феанаро не знал, почему именно отцу было здесь тяжелее всех - и почему именно отец, отец, который не сдаваясь вёл нолдор в Великом Походе, не может пройти и это испытание. Незнание будило в нём злость и отчаяние - вместе. И... нет, он не хотел бы, чтобы ваниэ, укравшая место матери, поселилась в _его_ крепости, но скупые слова Иниссэ "Что же, муж мой - ты выбрал своего сына, а я остаюсь со своими" зримо терзали Финвэ. 

Отец давал понять, что Валар могли бы даровать прощение. При определенных условиях. Все эти условия Феанаро отвергал с негодованием, но не говорил о главном. О том, что если он поклонится Валар сам, то навсегда потеряет возможность увидеть восточные земли, влечение к которым за годы изгнания из абстракции стало ещё одной жаждой сердца. Он в глубине души боялся того, что отец ответит категоричным "Нет". Поэтому, возможно, вел разговор с отцом даже резче, чем следовало – ведь раньше сомнений в поддержке своим замыслам он практически не имел.

Разговор, как следовало ожидать, ничем не закончился, и Феанаро в мрачной задумчивости шагал один по тропе, ведущей на вершину небольшого холма из тех, что окружали Форменос. И тут его задело снежком.

Он обернулся - и увидел её. Айвэ, прозванную так вовсе не за птичьи напевы, как можно было подумать, а за скорость и быстроту, присущую мелким птахам. 

В последнее - или сколько там, он уже начинал сбиваться со счёта, - время она часто оказывалась с ним рядом. Даже не учитывая поединков на тренировочной площадке. Удивительно, но раздражения это не вызывало... Почти. Даже сыновья порой сильнее выводили его из себя, но она была как-то слишком сдержанна, даже более, чем он помнил по прежним валинорским годам, хотя встречи их тогда - после лет юности - были не то чтобы регулярны. 

\- Айвэ? 

\- Меня же хорошо видно в темноте - улыбнулась она задорно. - Может, сыграем? Я чувствую, что тебе не помешает размяться, мой вождь. 

Это "мой вождь" она добавила непринужденно, хотя от чуткого слуха Феанаро не укрылась некоторая неловкость. Каковую он тоже ощутил, но в тот же миг отогнал от себя. Глубоко вздохнул, расправляя плечи, и произнёс:

\- Возможно, не помешает. Но в танце снега я не хуже, чем в танце стали, - блеснула его заносчивая улыбка, столь знакомая не только Айвэ, но и многим иным. 

*  
Потом они отряхивали друг друга от снега, в котором изрядно выпачкались, как дети. Феанаро в один миг даже рассмеялся какой-то её подначке, хотя будь они в Форменос, мог бы сорваться, не посмотрев, кто говорит. 

Было время, когда он ещё не был признанным Мастером - только начинал учиться у Махтана и обдумывать реформу системы письма. И было время, когда они действительно были почти что детьми. Эльдар из числа тех, кого Феанаро в юности мог бы назвать друзьями. На короткий час это время будто вернулось, даже вопреки тому, что освещали их только звёзды Варды, а не оглушительное - как их глазам показалось бы, верно, теперь - сияние Древ в час Смешения, когда маленький кружок юных нолдор собирался на краю Леса Лориэн. 

\- У тебя снег запутался в волосах, - сообщила Айвэ и потянулась ладонью - убрать. Он кивнул, слегка рассеянно, и стал ждать, пока она с этим покончит. А ведь с ней, подумалось ему, действительно было легко, особенно сейчас. Она помнила то самое время, когда он ещё не стал вождём, хотя называла его неизменно именно так и никак иначе. Впрочем, называть его просто "Нарэ" теперь было некому - воспоминание о Нэрданель отозвалось глухой, но всё ещё ощутимой болью слева в груди. 

Снег падал с его волос и плеч, руки Айвэ двигались деловито и уверенно. Она, надо полагать, не зря оказывалась неподалеку время от времени - это входило в планы упрямой птахи.

Феанаро ещё раз посмотрел на неё. 

Мудрые в Валмаре говорят, что желать вступить в иной брак, уже будучи в браке - Искажение, но разве его самого не называли, за глаза, тем, кто принёс это самое Искажение в Аман? И сколь можно верить в этом вопросе тем, кто слушает только Валар, заточивших навечно в Мандос Мириэль Сериндэ?.. 

Мысли, проносившиеся в голове, обжигали. Но Феанаро всё же не хотел сейчас дать им волю.

\- Почему ты следуешь за мной? – только спросил он.

Айвэ пожала плечами.

\- Я чувствую, что тебе не стоит оставаться одному. Всем не стоит. Но не могу же я... Надо выбрать кого-то, кто наиболее важен, - она посмотрела на него в упор. В её глазах не было даже отблесков пламени, но они были как земля. Твёрдая и надежная, скрывающая руды и самоцветы, добычей и обработкой которых славились Нолдор. Феанаро усмехнулся про себя этим мыслям. А вот злиться на её слова не вышло - хотя в последнее время гнев мог вспыхнуть сухой листвой от малейшего повода, или же угрюмая мрачность наползала на ясные черты лица Мастера. 

\- Радует, что ещё для кого-то из моих эльдар я остаюсь важен. 

\- На самом деле – для всех. Только нам нужно выдержать. Выдержать изгнание. И не сдаться, - негромко сказала она. 

Феанаро кивнул. Что толку повторять то, что каждый нолдо в Форменос и так повторял себе множество раз? 

\- _Я_ не сдамся, - бросил он. - Мы - Нолдор, и наш удел больше того, чем нас пытались ограничить столь долго, внушая иллюзии. И если кто-то не захочет это понять... не захочет... - он запнулся, обнаружив, что начал произносить речь, хотя перед кем? Перед той, кого и так не надо ни в чём убеждать? Или надо? Феанаро поймал себя на том, что перестаёт доверять другим эльдар. Даже сыновьям, даже отцу, а она - она действительно признаёт его вождём и... кем-то ещё? (Слово "возлюбленный" он постарался не произнести даже мысленно).

Он подошёл к ней ближе. 

\- Не стоит тратить слова, мой вождь. 

Опять это обращение, это признание, весьма приятное для него. 

Она сделала ещё шаг, до предела уменьшая разделяющее их расстояние. И взяла его за руку. 

Закон, говорил его разум, Закон. Надежда - это чувствовалось в касании и пожатии, искреннем, как немногое, что ещё оставалось в распоряжении Феанаро. Ему хотелось понять, что это такое, знать, чего ожидает от него Айвэ. Любви? Искажение, говорят Мудрые. Айвэ не столь далеко зашла по дороге противления Валар, как сам Феанаро, и вряд ли могла быть столь дерзкой и непокорной... или могла? 

Могла ли она стать его спутницей в новых делах? Когда-то он выбрал Нэрданель, чтобы она сопутствовала ему, потом главное место в этом браке заняли дети – продолжение дел и духа, потом между ними легло слишком многое. Не настало ли время начать сначала хоть что-нибудь, подготовить почву для возвращения, ведь минуло уже более половины срока изгнания. Дерзкие мысли, уже не связанные с нарушением Закона, вспыхивали в мозгу Феанаро, как яркие искры-бабочки. 

Возможно, он даже расскажет ей, зачем сделал Сильмарилли - ещё когда впервые коснулась его разума невозможная для большинства мысль о Смертных Землях, - и зачем они будут нужны, если его нолдор выдержат, и те, кто ждёт в Тирионе, дождутся, и новый Великий Поход станет реальностью. 

Возможно.

Многое будет возможно, если...

Он впился в её глаза лихорадочным взглядом.

*  
Айвэ не думала закрывать сознание от того, кого имела основания считать другом, да и не успела бы это сделать. 

Он ворвался в её разум неистовым пламенем, подобным тому, в какое зримо превращался на тренировках. Голос пламени звучал внутри неё чисто и ясно, хотя и требовательно. Яснее, чем голос Феанаро за всё время, прожитое в Форменос, но этот голос был узнаваем. В отличие от другого - от шёпота, угнездившегося где-то между их соприкоснувшимися сознаниями. 

Шёпот советовал ей уступить. Не спорить с пламенем, поскольку сбывается ровно то, чего сама Айвэ хотела уже давно, пусть и исподволь. Желание, которое не может быть злом, желание, которое не может быть плодом неправды.

Она хотела быть рядом в это время, которое нужно было пережить им всем, изгнанникам, это было истиной. Но что ещё можно было счесть истиной среди пламенной круговерти?

Когда-то, годы и годы назад, она, как и все, поднимала кубок в честь бракосочетания Феанаро и Нэрданель. Искренней радостью пенилось вино, искренне пело сердце. Сложно было сомневаться в том, что тогда она могла быть сколько-нибудь нечестна с другими или собой. Отведённый взгляд, печальная улыбка – что угодно выдало бы остальным чувства Айвэ, если бы в тот момент она уже признавала Феанаро тем, кому отдаёт сердце. Нет же, её сердце было замкнуто на ключ и зарыто в дальнем лесу под деревом, как говорили, смеясь, друзья и подруги, а кто-то из учеников Мудрого сказал, что ещё не родился или не пришёл в Валинор тот, кого Судьба предназначила ей в супруги. 

Тогда было легко согласиться, а сейчас её тянуло к нему. И его к ней - тоже, по крайней мере, сегодня, в час, когда в срединной части Валинора происходило Смешение Света. 

Только происходящее было неправильно. Закон говорит, что Искажение - желать вступить в брак с тем, кто уже состоит в браке. Как можно? Но ведь было и то, что напрямую отразилось на судьбе самого Феанаро - и судя по тому, как взметнулось в её разуме пламя, думает сейчас он о том же самом. Но ведь Статут - это совсем иное, и оба они - не знатоки Закона, чтобы разобраться во всём так просто и в эти же мгновения. Он - Мастер металла и слова, она - путешественник и землеописатель. Пусть даже и дочь книжника, нолдиэ высокого рода. Но не более чем.

А ведь преступившим Закон необходимо будет это скрывать - ото всех, даже самых близких, если же он задумает объявить о таком открыто, многие отвернутся от вождя, куда большее число эльдар, чем отшатнулись, узнав, что он угрожал сталью единокровному брату. Земли могут меняться, если всё-таки жив рожденный Непокоем план восточного похода, земли - но не естество эльдар, даже если некто всегда был выходящим вон из их ряда. 

Она была бы готова на многое ради него - друга, вождя, собрата, возлю... - но не на такое. Разум плавился в пламени, и нужна была вся воля, чтобы стоять. Она может быть рядом, как и хотела быть, но не более, чем _просто рядом_ , потому что им суждено – именно так. Айвэ судорожно вдохнула холодный воздух.

В последний момент, когда она могла бы уже дрогнуть и открыть перед пламенем последнюю стену, которую и открывают друг перед другом супруги в ночи любви, она сжала в кулак свободную руку и хлестнула по языку пламени, точно бичом:

"Нет, Феанаро. Нет!"

В крике было больше боли, чем чего-то ещё. Но она не знала, понял ли это Феанаро, потому что в ту же секунду, как потух последний звук, осанвэ оборвалось, и объятия разомкнулись.

 

*

Он ещё несколько мгновений держал её руку - а потом резко отпустил, почти оттолкнув. Обжёг взглядом - почти чёрным, а не привычным туманно-серым - и развернулся, резко взмахнув полами плаща. Айвэ опустилась в снег на колени, как будто потеряв точку опоры, и неподвижно замерла, глядя, как Феанаро идёт назад к крепости. Наконец, резкий порыв ветра чувствительно хлестнул её, заставив тряхнуть головой, на которой уже начали оседать снежинки, и подняться. 

Она чувствовала себя так, словно эти несколько мгновений глаза в глаза досуха выпили все накопленные ранее силы. Поединок воль она выиграла, можно гордиться. Оттолкнуть Пламя - выше всяких похвал, как наверняка отметил бы вконец ованьярившийся отец.   
Только она больше никогда не будет для него другом - Феанаро слишком горд, чтобы прощать подобное, а она не принадлежит ему, чтобы выпрашивать на коленях и пытаться всё разъяснить - ведь на колени он не захотел становиться сам, даже перед великими Валар. 

Впрочем, усмехнулась Айвэ, разве не стояла она уже на коленях? Значит, довольно и этих долгих мгновений в снегу. Тем более не для какой-то девчонки, ровесницы его младших, а для нолдиэ-исследователя. Довольно.

Но не покидало ощущение, что она, возможно, совершила ошибку. Возможно, стоило поддаться едва слышному шёпоту в тот момент. Она ведь хотела помочь ему, так долго к этому шла – и ничего не добилась. А второго шанса уже не будет.

Но ведь она поступила правильно. 

_Какая может быть правильность там, где вас оставили давшие эльдар Закон?_ Это, казалось, звучал тот же самый шепот. Айвэ снова усмехнулась, но уже горько. Возможно, кто-то желал не только не дать им большего, но и разрушить меньшее, показав, насколько тонка грань между этими двумя состояниями. Оставалось только признать, что она слишком мало смыслит во всём этом, и даже не слушала когда-то мать и сестёр. Хотя нолдиэ – исследователю – всё же не пристало бы избегать знаний. 

Ей стало холодно, а ответа внутри себя - такого же чёткого, как в миг обрыва осанвэ, – найти всё не получалось.

Айвэ встряхнулась и решила вместо этого найти Локэ - потренироваться со сталью. В момент поединка не думаешь ни о чем, кроме своего клинка и клинка противника, а значит, и мысли о тенях чувств тоже испарятся. Хотя бы на время.

 

...А Феанаро закрылся в своём кабинете. Сидя за столом - около, как обычно, распахнутого настежь окна, - он пытался что-то записывать, только мысли обугливались и сгорали ранее, чем перо перенесет их на пергамент. И тогда невольно он стал рисовать теми же размашистыми линиями, но знал сам, что не особенно преуспевает в этом деле, а потому нельзя было сказать, чьё именно лицо проступает через росчерки чернил - Нэрданели или же Айвэ. 

Впрочем, заметив женский профиль, Феанаро зло и горько усмехнулся - а затем быстро сжал лист сильными пальцами и запалил от свечи. 

И терпеливо ждал, пока в ладони не останется только пепел.


End file.
